


Our Sun And Sky

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, M/M, Other, hey look it's a kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You not tired yet darling?” Enjolras asks the baby in a soft tone. Céleste gurgles up at him. “You should be settling down for sleep.” Seemingly in response, she wriggles in his arms and kicks a little. “Okay, okay. But you’re gonna have to sleep soon.” Céleste makes a soft noise and starts chewing on his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sun And Sky

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough love for this pairing  
> Also adorable little baby girl yay

When Feuilly comes home in the evening, it’s to the sight of Enjolras bobbing around, Céleste cradled gently in his arms.

The little baby girl is only 5 months old. She has big, curious blue eyes, and little downy tufts of dark blonde hair. She’s got a tight hold of one of Enjolras’ fingers, and she’s babbling quietly at him as he coos down at her. Feuilly stays quiet, watching them fondly.

“You not tired yet darling?” Enjolras asks the baby in a soft tone. Céleste gurgles up at him. “You should be settling down for sleep.” Seemingly in response, she wriggles in his arms and kicks a little. “Okay, okay. But you’re gonna have to sleep soon.” Céleste makes a soft noise and starts chewing on his finger.

“How is she?” Feuilly asks, announcing his presence. Enjolras looks a little surprised, but smiles warmly.

“She’s okay. Doesn’t want to settle down for sleep. She starts crying if I try to put her down.” He says, and walks over to Feuilly, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Céleste lets go of Enjolras’ finger in favour of cooing happily up at Feuilly, reaching out for him. Enjolras bounces her gently, addressing her again in the soft baby voice. “Yeah, look, it’s Papa Feuilly. You wanna go to him?”

Feuilly carefully takes Céleste into his arms, and the baby girl smiles at him.

“Oh I get a smile, huh? Hello sweetheart.” He murmurs as he lifts her up so that he can kiss her forehead. She makes a happy little squealing noise and grasps onto his shirt when she’s settled against his chest.

“Cup of tea?” Enjolras offers, his eyes soft and fond as he looks at his husband and their daughter.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Feuilly nods, moving to sit down on the couch. Enjolras goes through to the kitchen and Feuilly can hear the familiar sounds of him moving around the kitchen as he makes the tea. He relaxes back thankfully, happy to be home after a long day at work. Céleste wriggles a little, and Feuilly shifts her so that she’s lying on her tummy against his chest, stroking a gentle hand over her hair. She makes a few content, soft noises as she settles, putting her thumb in her mouth and clutching onto Feuilly’s shirt with her free hand, snuggling close and closing her eyes.

When Enjolras returns, two mugs of tea in hand, he makes a quiet, incredulous noise when he sees Céleste calmly asleep.

“How did you do that?” He asks. Feuilly grins.

“Magic.” He replies, wiggling his fingers. Enjolras laughs, shaking his head a little. Feuilly chuckles and gently shifts upright, careful not to disturb the little girl too much.

“I’ll go settle her in her crib.” He says, kissing Enjolras’ cheek as he passes him. He walks down the main hallway to Céleste’s bedroom, and gently pulls her away from his chest, laying her in her crib. She snuffles sleepily, wriggling to get comfortable again, but otherwise stirs little. Feuilly smiles down at her, kissing her forehead before he leaves the room to sit down with Enjolras.


End file.
